Consumer devices now enable a plethora of user interactions that were not available prior to advent of smart devices and controllers. Many of these interactions may be accounted for by use of touch screen displays and their interfaces. Intuitive swiping and other gestures on these displays on tablets, smart phones and controllers have supplanted trackpad and mouse interfaces on laptops and older devices.
Haptic feedback is another useful interface technology that has found great utility in the gaming sector. Such haptic and audio feedback give a whole other sensory dimension to user interactions with smart devices/controllers.